


Movie Night

by OwlOfMyLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney's Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Fluff, floof family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfMyLove/pseuds/OwlOfMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal educates Belle and Rumplestiltskin to the Disney version of their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a good five-six years so I apologize profusely over the errors that are in here. I’m a bit (very) dusty and everything is un-BETA. 
> 
> This was inspired by Tumblr comments about wondering how Rumbelle would react to Disney's version.

“ _Beauty and the Beast_?” Belle questions, staring down at the cover of the film her step-son was proposing they watch together. Neal’s dark brown eyes enlarged when he realized Belle was unfamiliar with the story.

“You’re kidding, right? You’ve been back in Storybrooke for over a year now and the book could be somewhere in this library of yours. How could you possibly go without watching your own story?”

Belle kept her eyes focused on the cover art of the film. The gold dress worn by the female cartoon character did remind her of the same gown she wore the day she met Rumpelstiltskin. “My story? You mean how Rumple and I fell in love is a common story in this world?” The hybrid character of multiple animals formed into this ‘beast’ looked nothing like the lizard skinned imp she fell for.

"It’s very well known," Neal smiles. "I’m sure the book is somewhere in this library of yours and if not, I’ll find a way to get it for you." He waves his hands around with such animation that reminds Belle of his Papa. "When I first heard about you I thought of this movie. Of course the situation was not calling for animated films with lots of singing, but I couldn’t help but wonder if you were that Belle."

The cover had a candelabra — reminding her of Lumiere from the year ago when brought Rumple back, a clock, teapot, and a familiar chipped cup lovingly next to the teapot. Her lips formed a smile. It would be interesting to see how their story was told.

"…and then we met Lumiere when we brought Papa back and it reminded me again about this movie," Neal was still talking about the connections between this film and their lives. "Papa showed me your cup too. I knew it was Chip and it was obvious that Papa was also the Beast."

Belle shot him a disapproving look at the last word. "Neal, he’s not a—-"

"I know, but if you watch this movie you’ll understand." The smile on Neal’s face was big. He was clearly enjoying the knowledge of how this story went. "I’ve asked Papa already too. He seemed a little unwilling to watch a cartoon that told your story, but I told him that you were already on board and that changed his mind right away."

Belle gave him another disapproving look for teasing Rumple as she returned the movie back to Neal. "Tonight then?" She asked, dropping her stern look and flashing him a brilliant smile.

Neal tucked the case into his bag and swung it around his shoulder. “Of course. I’ll be there after before seven. I’ll see you tonight, Mom.”

She smiled at the name and waved goodbye. Neal was so much closer to her age than Rumpelstiltskin could ever be but the fact that he acknowledged her as his step-mother was ever so meaningful to her. She had loved Neal before she even met him and was touched that he had returned the affection so quickly. She tucked an auburn curl behind her ear and resumed her work at the library until it was time to meet with her husband for dinner.

———

"Bae told me the movie we’re watching tonight is your story." Rumpelstiltskin said in a nervous voice as he assisted his wife in cleaning up after dinner.

“ _Our_ story,” she corrects as she pulls out three wine glasses from the cupboard. “It’s how we fell in love.”

Rumple dried his hands with a dishtowel and remained quiet. He glanced at the clock. Bae would be here any minute. "I was less than kind to you at the Dark Castle," he murmured, walking over to help Belle open the bottle of wine. "I threw you out and thought…" he trailed off, holding her pale hand with his eyes focused on the wedding ring her finger proudly displayed for the world.

She turned to him and gently kissed his cheek. “No more talk of that,” she said in a soft voice. “I understand.”

The doorbell rang at seven, like Neal had promised, and he invited himself in with the case to the film in his hands and a wide grin on his face. Oh yes, he was definitely looking forward to something that he declared was long overdue. "I hope you and Mom are ready, Papa," Neal hugged his father hello and gave Belle a friendly kiss on the cheek. He moved his way to the entertainment center of the living room and prepared the television and player for the film as Rumple poured the wine and Belle got comfortable on the love-seat.

The two men finally took their seats, Rumple stiffly sitting beside his wife in the love-seat, holding his wine glass with a firm grip, and Neal on the chair next to them, taking a large gulp before they played the feature.

Instantly Belle was smitten with the story. She knew how Rumple became the Dark One and yet how the young prince became the Beast was in no way similar at all, but the beauty of the music and artwork had her captured. Films weren’t frequently viewed in the Gold household and on those rare moments they’d curl up and watch one together, Belle was less than interested and would rather be reading the book version of the film if one was such available. Maybe she was being biased, she considered, given how this was their story. Of course she’d be captivated by the beauty of it all. The way her own Papa was portrayed was amusing and adorable. They captured his loving care for his daughter but her Papa was in no way a “crazy old man” back in their home world. Belle jiggled her foot to the tempo of the catchy and animated songs that aided in the story. Her desire for adventure was also a character trait in the film. And her love for books! Belle was pleased with her depiction in this world so far.

"Rumple! It’s our cup!" Belle whispered happily, grabbing her husbands hand and giving it a tight squeeze."They know about our cup!"

Neal let out a low laugh, amused by Belles’ reaction and poured himself another glass of wine. “I knew you’d like that.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her but remained stiff. His wine had remained untouched and now sat on the coffee table neglected shortly after the film began. His was certain his take on the film had been much different than hers. He criticized the film harshly. Rumpelstiltskin was _not_ a spoiled child that was cursed by some silly enchantress. He felt he had been much kinder in proposing his deal with Belle than this creature in the film had ever been. Of course that creature gave her a room first and not a cold dungeon. The furniture at the Dark Castle didn’t speak! Nor did they break out into these silly songs. Why did most of the movies Baelfire bring over have songs in them?

The Beast character yelled at the Belle in the film. Yelling at her to get out in an angry and fearful tone of voice.

Rumple felt a lump in his throat and feared the worse for the outcome. He shook her so violently when he yelled at her after their kiss. He knew he was hurting her when he shook her and dragged her by the arm to her former dungeon and tossed her onto the floor. Yes, this version of him yelled ferociously but he never harmed her the way he did. He saved her from the wolves and she returned to his castle to nurture him.

Belle let out an excited gasp. “My library!” She was holding back no secret that she was loving this portrayal of this story, despite how inaccurate it was.

The film carried on and the Belle in the film came out wearing a depiction of the golden dress she wore the day he met his Belle. A romantic dinner and dance in a ballroom while the motherly Teapot sang a song about their budding romance.

Again, Rumple felt guilt. Though he gradually began to show more kindness to Belle during her time at the Dark Castle, he had never been that kind to her. He never spoiled her with a kind dinner or offered a dance to thank her for all of the hard work she put towards the making the estate look clean. The library and a proper bedroom was all he had given her. She even spoke once of the balls they had before the Ogre Wars, and still then neglected to offer any comfort to her memories. He flippantly told her that those days were gone and took that beautiful smile away from her face for the rest of the day.

Belle was a slow nurser when it came to her wine and she wasn’t much of a fan except for the occasional glass, a trait that stayed from her time as Lacey. She took a slow sip and kept her eyes on the screen. The Beast let Belle go so she could go care for her sick Father. It reminded her of when Rumple allowed her to leave. Different circumstances, but the same love was still there nonetheless.

The portrayal of Gaston mildly upset her. Belle had not seen nor heard from her former betrothed in all this time but she was still saddened to see him written out to be so _evil_. He was very superficial and always complained about the amount of time she spent reading her books, which this animated Gaston had the similar trait of, but the Gaston of their world would not do such horrible things she was certain.

Animated Gaston shot Beast with an arrow and she let out a low gasp.

Neal was now on his third glass of wine and was enjoying how caught up Belle was with the story. It was more entertaining than the movie itself. “Mom, it’s okay.”

Her eyes stayed wide as she watched the Beast and Gaston fight. She had never seen Rumple in a battle and her heart was concerned for the animated characters in front of her.

When the Beast was stabbed by Gaston she reached for her husbands hand and held onto it firmly.

She was concerned for nothing. He was more cowardly than this Beast was. He knew she would never see him in a battle like that and he was certain the idea of him fighting in such a way made her queasy. The Beast was dying in animated Belle’s arms and his Belle was sucking fiercely on her bottom lip. It was obvious she was remembering when he died and held a fear of the story ending with him dying in her arms and being alone again. This story had no Baelfire to comfort her. If this was how the story ended, it was going to upset her more than he could imagine.

Belle on the television confessed her love the Beast. Magic began to rush down around the dead Beast and Belle. The dead Beast had been lifted up and different parts of him glowing and changing from Beast to man.

His Belle let out a sigh of relief when she realized what was going.

The Beast transformed into a young man and assured the animated Belle he was her true love. As the animated Belle exclaimed that she knew it was her former Beast, his Belle let out another happy sigh. Neal let out a low chuckle. The castle transformed itself back to it’s beautiful prior self of white marble, angelic statues, and neat vines. The furniture items resumed to their human selves and the prince swung Belle around to change the scene to a happy dance scene. The golden dress was back, reminding Rumpelstiltskin again how he took her away and put her into maid clothing. At last, the film was over and a romanticized version of the song playing during the dinner and dance followed.

"Well," Neal placed to the wine glass on the coffee table and stretched out his arms. "What did you guys think?"

Belle looked at Rumple and smiled. “It was beautiful, Neal. I don’t think I could imagine your Papa with all that fur though,” she let out a laugh and squeezed Rumples’ hand. “I’m happy they remembered our chipped cup and my library.”

Rumple looked at his wife who continued to chatter on about what she loved with the film. Guilt still racked through him . Was this film supposed to make him feel so guilty about his mistreatment to Belle and her companions? Of course he couldn't care less for that silly fiance of hers that he transformed into the rose, but what about her Father? Though Belle said Moe French had forgiven him, there was still unspoken bitterness between them that would linger there for the remainder of their days. Rumpelstiltskin had been more brutal to Moe than the film could even dare imagine.

"Well Papa, what did you think?" His son questioned.

"It was different," Rumple finally said. "There were so many things different from how Belle and I fell in love."

Baelfire shook his head. “Papa, it’s a movie for children. I don’t think everything could be included. Snow White’s movie has her at the age of fourteen and this defenseless little thing! From the stories Henry tells me, Mary Margaret was a badass.”

"So all of our stories were dumbed down?" Rumple asks, regretting his choice of words when Belle’s bow furrowed.

"I suppose you could say that," Baelfire placed the disc back in it’s case. "How Mom tells the story is better of course, but I think they did a good job with this. Of course this is the one I’ve known longer."

Belle stood up ad smoothed out her skirt. “Thank you for sharing it with us, Neal. I for one loved the story.”

Rumple remained quiet as Belle and Baelfire continued to talk about the movie. Belle pointed out the similarities between the two stories and what she loved about it. Her eyes lit up as she spoke about the deal, her golden dress, the chipped cup…She looked so happy to see that that their story was told and cherished all around the world.

They said goodbye to Neal, who promised to bring over the story of Ariel next time much to Belle’s excitement and returned to the living room to care for the dirty glasses. "You didn’t like it, did you?" Belle asked, rinsing out the glasses before putting them in the dishwasher.

Rumple tried to speak cautiously. “I did. I just thought to portrayal of my character was…” He trailed off, unsure how to describe his feelings on the Beast.

"Different, I know," Belle spoke in a soft voice.

He nodded. “I don’t think I was ever that kind to you in the Dark Castle and I—-“

Belle pressed a slender finger to his lips. “And my Father wasn’t the town fool, Gaston wasn’t nearly that horrible, and the objects in your castle never spoke to me. Can’t you just enjoy the fact that our story is told in some way? That there are millions of people that know how we fell in love. The message was clear that you don’t know what’s in a person’s heart until you truly get to know them. That was depicted perfectly. The technicalities may not be all there, but is that really so important?”

Rumple reached up and brushed away a few loose curls from her face and cupped her soft cheek. He would be such a fool to be annoyed by the story of his true love over minor character flaws and inaccuracies. Gently, he guided her face to his and pressed his lips to her warm ones into a loving and apologetic kiss. “You’re right sweetheart.”


End file.
